Make It Your Own
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: Elena bought the game, wanting something new to play. Who knew that one game could change so much. That she would have to pick between a new world and the world she was born into.


_**Make It Your Own**_

_**Summary: Elena bought the game, wanting something new to play. Who knew that one game could change so much. That she would have to pick between a new world and the world she was born into. **_

_**Rating: T (May go up in later chapters) **_

_**Yuki Note: This story is for my venting, when I have a bad day at work...or feeling bad I type this story. I do hope you all enjoy this. I hope to get some good reviews for this...maybe lol **_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Elena sighed as she looked at the games that were on sale at GameStop...she had finally finished the last game she bought and needed another one...so far her search hadn't been going well.

All the games she looked at didn't look too appealing to her. She wanted something amusing to play..and something that she wouldn't get bored with easily.

She flicked through the many games and stopped at one, 'Make It Your Own'.

Elena looked at the game with a frown, she had never heard of this one. Flipping it over to read the back.

_Have you always thought of going into a different world? A world you know about so you could change things, or maybe to interact with characters you always wanted to know? This is now your chance. You get to pick five worlds you want to go too...but there is a catch, at the end of the fifth world...there is a choice you have to make. _

_You have to choose if you want to stay in one of the worlds you visited. You made bonds in those worlds, and maybe even made your own family...or fell in love. Though with this choice, you have to make sure it is right. You would have to give up the world you were born in for a new world, never to return again, or go home and always wonder what could have been. _

_It is now in your hands to except. Do you play the game...or leave and never look back and live life as it is._

Elena tilted her head to the side as she muttered, "So it is like an Otome game..." a small smile came to her lips, "This could be fun then."

Elena continued to look at the games for several more minutes before she sighed and make her way to the register. She didn't see any other games she wanted...except the Otome game.

She didn't see those a lot in America...so she was definitely going to get it. If she didn't like it...well she could always sell it online...or give it to one of her friends who love all types of games.

The cashier rang up the game, it was cheaper than she expected. Elena swiped her card as instructed and smiled when the cashier gave her a bag with the game in it.

"Thank You." Elena gave the cashier a small smile before leaving. She was going home to relax and play her new game. She didn't have to work till tomorrow afternoon so she had plenty of time to do what she wanted.

Elena made her way home quickly, she couldn't wait to play the game. It sounded fun, and it was close to an Otome game. Those were her favorite types of games.

When arriving home, she put her keys away and made her way to her computer and put the disk in.

As Elena made sure the game was installing she quickly checked her emails, '_Hmm nothing really important...junk mail...ebay notification...fanfiction...hmmm' _

Hearing a 'pop' Elena opened the flashing sidebar to see in dark cursive, 'Make It Your Own' on the screen.

WIth a smile Elena clicked on the start button for the game.

What Elena didn't know that the game would be something different entirely. Too bad she didn't take the warning on the game seriously.

Too bad indeed.

_**Yuki Note: I hope people like this. It is going to be fun for me to type. This one is all ANIME/MANGA worlds. I only know a couple words I want to do so far. If you have one review or pm me!**_

_**Hope you all like this. I usually don't post these on fanficion...but though I might as well. Maybe someone out there will enjoy them. **_

_**Read and Review! **_


End file.
